Spiteful Reign (Snippet)
by DarkAngel401
Summary: AU, Post Xehanort. What regular life would be like if Roxas and Namine split from Sora and Kairi. The actual fanfic may be rated M. Bad Idea to make the snippet Third Person, but it's just a snippet and the real fanfiction, which will be First Person could start at any point before or after it.


**Snippet**

Loyalty was by far Sora's strongest trait. His loyalty and his attitude to never concede bested Xehanort and Organization XIII. He almost lost himself to the darkness, and he gave up his opportunity to remain whole along with Kairi.

Sora denied Roxas the privilege and chastised him, "No. Roxas, _you're_ you. We're not the same. I wanted to tell you that. That you deserve as much as I do to be your own person".

Despite the struggle and the loss of Master Yen Sid and King Mickey, he maintained a positive demeanor among the rest because of a promise; a promise he made to a certain redhead.

_(Destiny Islands)_

_Shortly after King Mickey's death Sora had to return to Yen Sid's tower as he was the only Keyblade Master available. Riku was planted into the Organization. He had faked amnesia to work his way into Xehanort's inner circle. _

_Riku's actual battle with his inner darkness drew made it quite easy to fit in. He even considered defecting permanently to learn how to use his darkness to its full extent, but like Sora a certain redhead made him reconsider and forget about the idea altogether._

_Before Sora could leave Destiny Islands Kairi caught his arm and gave him a watery smile. Sora returns the gesture and her wayfinder. _

_Kairi pleads shakily "Sora,__ Promise that you'll come back to me. Please promise."_

_Sora's demeanor doesn't falter as he whispers "__I'll always come back to you, Kairi. Always."_

(Present Day: Destiny Islands)

Sora was sprinting to Kairi's house as fast as he could. With Xehanort taken care of, everybody could go back to their everyday lives. Roxas could live a normal life on Destiny Islands as well thanks to Ventus' heart residing in him. Namine decided to tag along too. Roxas and Sora promised each other they would do anything to make sure Namine wouldn't feel lonely like she did in Castle Oblivion. Sora was excited about the change and excited about the fact that Kairi would always come back to him and he would always come back to her. No matter what Kairi and Sora and Kairi would always have each other…. Or so he thought.

Sora came into Kairi's house unannounced so he could surprise her, and he found everything was dark. Sora walked upstairs and heard someone giggling. He decided to try to scare the person.

He crept into a room and screamed at the top of his lungs. He stopped when he saw Kairi against the wall with Riku's fingers on the side of her skirt.

"Sora, Pleas-"Sora cut Kairi off before she could continue "Oh I know, it's not what it looks like!" He sneered mockingly.

Sora ran back to his house where Roxas and Namine had planned a small party for him and Kairi.

Sora opened the door and slammed it and locked it, not noticing Donald, Goofy, Yuffie, Leon, Tarzan, Mulan and all the other guests.

The guests were all waiting with smiles on their faces, but Namine's and Roxas' quickly deflated when they saw Sora's watery eyes.

Kairi knocked on the door quietly and spoke softly "Sora, I promise it won't happen again."

All eyes were on Sora, he started to reach for the knob, but then thought better if it when he saw a lump on Kairi's kneck that didn't look like a bruise and noticed she wasn't even crying. She just flashed him a sad smile. Then he remembered.

_(Outside of Yen Sid's Tower)_

_"Sora, do you love me?" Kairi asked laying her head on his lap while he sat in the grass._

_"Always, and Forever" was Sora's response._

_"Then hold me and promise me we can talk about us when this is all over"._

_Sora gave her an affirming nod and a cheesy smile tagged with one of the weird faces he does._

_It made Kairi laugh and drift off to sleep, that was as close as he could be with her, and it was good enough for him at the moment._

_Even if he did love her, he couldn't be with her with the Organization around. _

He reached for the door again, but he stopped when he took a look on Namine's face. She looked so defeated, even with her blonde hair and her white dress she looked dull and lifeless. She couldn't hide her disappointment well enough, but then again Sora would probably realize it either way.

Sora hardened his heart for the first time in his life and opened the door just to slam it right back in Kairi's face. Based on how nonchalant Kairi was acting he could tell she had been seeing Riku for a while.

Roxas told everyone to go home. Sora wouldn't even say goodbye to Donald and Goofy, which bothered Roxas and Namine. He took a seat on the couch next to them. Sora pondered what to do for a bit and realized even though he lost his two oldest and closest friends, he had gained two friends in Roxas and Namine by refusing to let them become permanently dormant.

The whole purpose of following Riku with the Keyblade was to make sure he was safe and to find Kairi.

That didn't matter anymore, he wasn't going to let Yen Sid and The King's sacrifices go to waste. They gave everything to protect Destiny Islands and all the other worlds, and Sora wasn't going sit around and feel sorry for himself all day.

Luckily the first day off school was still a month away, and Roxas and Namine knew Sora wasn't looking forward to to it, but they knew they would always be be his side no matter what, because like him,they were loyal and would be there for him now that he need them. Just like he was there when they needed him.


End file.
